Princess Mindy
Princess Mindy is a protagonist only appearing in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and the related spinoff games. She's a kind-hearted mermaid princess who acts as a support to Spongebob and Patrick in their journey as well as the contrast to King Neptune's strict hot-headed behavior. She's also shown to be intelligent, as shown by her ability to both sneak a bag of winds and catch-up to Spongebob & Patrick to encourage them without the King knowing about it, and her decent ability to use the other characters' personality traits to her advantage. On-Screen Appearance Seahorse Drawn Carriage Mindy rides into the fight in her father's Sea Carriage. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Magic Bag of Wind Mindy pulls out a bag of winds, and goes into a stance where she can move back n' forth and jump. Press B to release a wind gust that blows opponents backward, and press A to suck-up any items or projectiles right in-front of the bag. Sucked-up things can be spat out by blowing a gust of wind, the things doing different things depending on what things they are. Press Down-B to undo the stance. Move Inspiration: Near the beginning of their adventure, Mindy gives Spongebob and Patrick a magic bag of winds for them to use to get back home after they retrieve Neptune's crown. Side Special - Mermaid Magic Mindy throws some magic forward that does different effects to opponents who touch: 5% chance of a 3-sec stun. 10% chance of reversed controls. 40% chance of freeze. 45% chance of having a stat lowered (Speed, damage, etc.) It has a 3-sec lag after using it, and it gets weaker with more usages, so use wisely. ''Move Inspiration: ''When Sponge and Pat lose the confidence to continue their journey due to comparing their childlike behavior to the absurdly dangerous locations they have to cross, Mindy shows up and eventually tells them that she can "turn them into men" with her mermaid magic. Unlike in Lawl, it's largely hinted that her magic is false, as her seahorses seem unfamiliar with the term and all Mindy does is pull some seaweed off a rock and put in on Sponge & Pat's faces while their eyes are closed, making it look like they have mustaches. Up Special - Mermaid Cyclone Mindy spins with her arms. Using it on the ground has her spin indefinitely until either the button gets released or she's interrupted by a melee attack, while using it in the air has her spin diagonally-upwards very quickly. She can also reflect projectiles during this. ''Move Inspiration: ''When Mindy arrives to try to encourage Spongebob and Patrick to continue their journey, she initially tells them that all they have to do is believe, and spins up in the air while saying so. This doesn't seem to work, which has Mindy resort to using her "Mermaid Magic". Down Special - Stalling Mindy says "Stalling?" which produces a short-ranged shockwave in front of her that briefly stuns any opponents who touch it, along with having their Specials receive an additional second of startup lag for 8 seconds. Using it while someone's already stalled will just simply stun them. ''Move Inspiration: ''When King Neptune declares that it's time for Mr. Krabs to fry, Mindy stalls Neptune to give Sponge and Pat a little more time to arrive before Krabs is killed. Final Smash - Neptune's Wrath King Neptune arrives on-stage (With a nice little fanfare), replacing Mindy for 8 seconds. The player can control Neptune and use two new attacks to score against the enemies. Neutral B - BALD King Neptune removes the paper bag on his head, revealing his shiny scalp. Anyone nearby will be stunned by his baldness. Side B - Trident Neptune charges up his trident, which results in a big fire ray that supposedly deals GREAT damage to enemies, but little-to-no knockback. ''Move Inspiration: ''King Neptune is a major character and a major source for the conflict in The Spongebob Movie; Neptune's crown gets stolen, and he has to resort to wearing a paper bag due to his bald top being a major source of shock towards anyone watching, and he gets a note and overhears a random voicemail framing Mr. Krabs for stealing Neptune's Crown, and proceeds to give Spongebob & Patrick 10 days (6 days due to Patrick's ego) to recieve the crown, or else Krabs will get scorched to death by his fire-firing trident. KO Soundings KO 1: "No!" KO 2: "Stop it!" Star KO: "NOHHHOHHHOO-" *twinkle* Screen KO: "Ugh!" Taunts Up Taunt: "I'm gonna be queen of the sea one day!" Side Taunt: "The one downer about being a mermaid is that I miss out on the great shoe sales!" Down Taunt: "I'm not stalling anything." Victory Options and Lossage Victory 1: "Wow, That was a quick 1-80." Victory 2: "Come on, guys!" Victory 3: (Said by Neptune) "I think you're going to make a fine ruler of the sea one day!" Lossage: TBA Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Mermaid Magic * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - Tail Smack * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Guard * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Playable Character Category:Movie Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Defensive Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:The Ocean Category:Celebrities Category:Hero Category:Anthropormorphic Category:Royalty Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Hit n' Run